Murder, She Said
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Jade confesses to a major crime. What can Tori do for her frenemy? Note: Mentions of violence, abuse, assault and some potentially offensive language.


Disclaimer: Victorious and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

* * *

Answering the pounding at the door, a disgruntled Tori Vega was surprised to find Jade West standing on her stoop, wearing the same clothes she had on the day before at school.

"Jade?"

"Very observant, Vega. Is your dad here?"

"Uh, no. He and Mom are out to dinner. Why do you…"

Jade walked past Tori, saying, "I'll wait."

She plopped down on one of the twin sofas and started channel surfing, her face betraying nothing.

"Hey! I was watching that."

"Don't care. It's a stupid show anyway."

Rather than argue, Tori asked, "Jade, why are you here? Isn't it enough to be a pain in my…side at school? Which you didn't attend today, by the way."

Jade ignored Tori, concentrating on changing channels as fast as she could. Tori finally got fed up and stepped in front of the raven-haired girl, grabbing the remote.

"Hey!" Jade said as she tried to grab the controller back.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Tori asked slowly and deliberately.

"Nothing. That. Concerns. You!" Jade countered in a stern voice. But she dropped her head and stared at her hands and said, "I just…need to see your old man."

Tori finally took in the overall appearance of her surprise visitor. Jade's eyes were red as if she'd been crying. Her hair was disheveled and looked like it had been carelessly combed into place by hand. Her blouse was torn slightly at the shoulder with some dark maroon stains across the front. Her jeans had similar stains and there was a tear in the waistline held closed by Jade's belt. Then Tori saw the girl's hands shaking slightly.

Tori sat on the coffee table before Jade and grasped her hands, usually a dangerous thing to do. But the Goth didn't even glance at her. In a soft voice, Tori asked, "Jade, what's wrong?"

The strain of failing to maintain her usual persona in front of this girl was too much. Jade's near-iron will broke and she began to sob. Tori sat next to Jade and pulled her into her arms, holding her. As she rubbed Jade's back, she could feel the rigidity of the girl's muscles. Tori whispered, "Sshh. It'll be okay, Jade. Whatever's wrong, we'll fix it. Okay?"

"N…nuh… No it won't be okay..." Jade shuddered again then took a deep breath and pushed herself up again.

Jade stared at Tori and Tori had never seen such a look of sadness, fear and despair in anyone's eyes before - much less Jade West. It scared her.

"Jade, tell me what happened. Please? I know we're not friends or anything but I'll do whatever you need. I'm here for you."

Taking another deep, shuddering breath, Jade darted her eyes around the Vega living room and said, "I killed him. I murdered my father."

* * *

David Vega came charging into the house from the garage, followed by his wife, Holly. They cut short their date night when Tori called. She only told them it was an emergency then hung up to be with a sobbing Jade before her father could get any details so they were understandably distraught. "Tori, what is it? Are you okay? Is Trina alright? What's wrong?"

"Dad, slow down. It's… Jade… She may be in trouble."

The older Vegas all turned to regard their unnoticed visitor as she was curled up on the couch, dozing with an afghan covering her body, where she had curled into a fetal shape.

"Okay, what is it?" David asked.

Tori briefly explained the Goth's arrival, her usual stern exterior then her breakdown and admission.

"I'll call the station and see if they can send a squad over to check things out," David said as he pulled out his cell.

"David, you don't think Jade could really have…"

"Holly, I've seen a lot since I became a homicide detective. Anyone… _anyone_ can take a life, if the provocation is great enough."

"Dad, Jade can be an ice queen and a real bi…a gank but I don't believe she could kill someone."

"Well, we don't have all the details yet. We don't even know if there really was a murder. Jade will have to tell me what happened and… Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Should I wake her up?" Tori asked.

"Not yet. Let's see what the patrolmen report." Then he was speaking into his cell phone, "Yeah, this is Detective David Vega, badge number 90647. I need a patrol car go by a residence and report what they find. No, I'm not sure. Just an unconfirmed report of a possible homicide. No, the suspect is not there now. Yeah, hang on. I have the address."

He glanced at his daughter and related the location as she told it to him.

"Thanks, Sarge. Yeah, call me on my cell. No, I'm not the primary. Too close to the situation. Give it to whoever is on shift. Yeah, Wu is good. She can call me here too."

Pocketing his phone, David looked at his wife then his younger daughter. "Well, we have some time before I'll get a report so I suppose we should go ahead and wake her up and see what's what."

Tori nodded, "I'll do it, Dad."

* * *

"Jade? Wake up," Tori said softly as she shook Jade's shoulder.

A blue-green eye opened, the other covered by her raven-black hair. "Vega, what the hell are you… Wait, why am I…" That eye blinked and the girl shot up to a sitting position. "Oh God!" she wailed, both eyes wide open.

Holly and David came over. Holly sat on the other side of Jade, leaving her sandwiched between the comforting presence of the two Vega women. Not that Jade would ever admit that aloud.

As Tori had earlier, David sat on the table in front of her. "Jade, Tori told us what you told her. But I need some more details. I already have a squad car en route to check out the scene."

Nodding, her face now blank, Jade started in a dull monotone. "Yesterday, I got home from school, just like every day. I made coffee then headed to my room to work on my film-making project. A while later, I heard my kid brother come home. He did his usual rampaging around downstairs before charging upstairs. Then he suddenly settled down.

"That was when I somehow knew my father was home. Then I heard him roar. I never really knew people could do that, I just thought it was a term in books and shit, y'know? Anyway, he began to roar at my brother for making so much noise and being a disrespectful brat and…and…

"He hit him! I heard the slap. It was so loud… My old man hit my baby brother, knocked him into his dresser. I figured that out later when I saw the blood on the corner of the open drawer. Anyway, I heard Jason cry out once and raced to his room. My father had picked him up by his t-shirt. Jason just hung there limply, and my father yelled at him for not standing and taking it like a man. My brother is twelve fucking years old, for Christ's sake!" That last statement was the sole sign of emotion in Jade's description of the events to that point

"Father slapped him then back handed him. Twice. I was frozen at first then I saw the blood. A small trickle from his mouth but…

"Goddamn him!" Her stoic composure broke again.

Tori held the Goth's hand in both of hers. "Jade, it'll be okay."

Jade tore her hand away. "NO! No it won't! My little brother is in a coma! When he fell into his dresser, he tore open his scalp and…"

"Jade, where is your brother now?" David asked quietly. "Still at your house?"

"No," Jade shook her head, her voice back to a monotone. "The hospital."

"I took him to Hollywood Community and, after examining him, they sent him to Cedar-Sinai. I went with him. I rode in the ambulance with him. I…I held his hand all the way but it was so cold and limp and…"

Jade fell into Tori's arms and sobbed. Tori held her and rubbed her back. She looked at her father, begging him to hold any more questions for the moment.

Hiccupping twice as she tried to regain her composure, Jade sat up. Tori held her hand again and Jade allowed it. "See, after Father hit him again, I pulled Jason away and shoved my old man back. He lost his balance and fell on his butt. I ran out of the house and drove Jason to the hospital."

"Jade, can you tell me about the murder?" David prompted gently.

Jade nodded. "I sat with Jason all night, once he was out of the ER. The ICU people let me stay and I fell asleep holding that cold, limp hand… He was still unconscious this morning and…

"The doctor told me there might be brain damage. They scheduled an MRI for this afternoon and then some other tests. I couldn't go with Jason and I didn't want to just sit in a waiting room worrying.

"So while that was going on, I decided to go home and get some clothes and some of Jason's things - after taking a cab back to Hollywood Community for my car. Dear old Dad was still home. He was pretty drunk. There was a nearly empty bottle of vodka on the coffee table and his head was bobbing around. I heard him say things like, 'Goddamned brat! I told him to be fucking quiet. But does he listen? Do either of them? Fuck no!'

"I tried to ignore him and went upstairs. I got Jason's things first and saw that the blood on the dresser was pretty much cleaned up. With a shirt, pair of socks, undershorts and a clean pair of jeans, I went to my room.

"My loving father was sitting on my bed now." Jade shuddered for a moment. "He got up – it took him a couple of tries. I started to back away as he started to stumble towards me. He was mumbling all sorts of crap, mainly about his two ungrateful brats and…

"At the top of the stairs, I froze. I didn't want to turn my back, but I knew I couldn't back down the stairs.

"Thanks to my _loving_ father, the decision was taken out of my hands. He yelled something and pushed me. Those stage fighting exercises came in handy as I went limp while I fell."

"Jade…" Tori whispered.

"No worries, Vega. I bounced my head a couple of times and cracked my elbow on the banister but I'm okay."

"Are you sure, Jade? You might have a concussion," Holly stated.

David again prompted her, "Jade?"

"Huh? Oh, right, I was telling a story," she said in a cold, matter-of-fact voice. Even though Jade often lapsed when telling a story, Tori was suddenly worried about that possible concussion.

"My father followed me down the stairs, somehow not tripping over his own feet or Jason's clothes that were all over the place. He yanked me up by my hair and said, 'You think you're hot shit! You're just like your mother. You even look like your mother. She was a slut too!'

"He backhanded me and I fell back into the living room. His other hand still had some of my hair between the fingers. Then he roared, 'You like to FUCK? Well, I'll fuck you until you never want to fuck again!'

"He grabbed my arm above the elbow and I yanked away. I could hear the material at the shoulder tear. His hand, my father's hand, groped one of my breasts and he said, 'You got bigger titties than your slut mother. Bet they love to be sucked.'

"I tried to get away but his hand grabbed the waist band of my jeans and he yanked, popping the brass button off. And I felt a side seam give. I fell back and landed on the coffee table, knocking it over. The vodka bottle rolled down and I grabbed it.

"Scared about what was happening, I jumped up and swung it as hard as I could. It bounced off his head and he barely staggered. I hit him again and this time I saw him slow down. The third time, the bottle broke. His head got cut up but he still kept coming.

"On the mantle was some heavy glass trophy or award or something he got at work. I hit him with that and he went down on his knees. I hit him again and again. I don't know how many times I hit him but his head was covered with blood and he was just laying there. He wasn't breathing…

"I dropped the thing and ran out of the house. I had nowhere else to go and I knew you were a cop so…"

Her voice had been flat and emotionless through most of the admission, except when she was talking about or quoting her father. Now she just stared at the blank wide-screen TV on the opposite wall with wide, unseeing eyes.

"Thank you, Jade," David said. He tipped his head towards the kitchen.

Holly patted Jade's shoulder and nodded at her daughter to stay with Jade. Then she stood and went to the kitchen with her husband. David was on the phone again. "Yes, the boy's at Cedar Sinai. Okay, and the father? I see. What about… That jibes with Jade's story. I'll bring her in shortly for a statement. No, I won't need a black and white."

"Well?"

David held his cell away from his ear, covering the mike. "Her father is alive but in pretty bad shape. He's on his way to the hospital. The initial report from the scene corroborates Jade's story."

"Will she be okay?"

"Okay?" David shook his head. "Well, I don't think she'll be in any legal trouble, based on her story and the crime scene. Self defense can be easily argued as a factor. But her father apparently assaulted her so she'll need help to… Wait…" He held up his hand as he spoke into the phone, "Yes. Okay. Good. I'll be in soon. Thanks, Captain."

David disconnected and said, "Cedar confirmed there is a Jason West, age 12, with severe head trauma. Further corroboration of her story."

Holly held her hands over her mouth, a look of horror in her eyes. "That poor boy. How could anyone…?"

"Sweetie, there's no good answer. I've seen some horrible things over the years. Child abuse is the top of my most hated list but I don't…" His voice trailed off.

"And Jade?"

"I'll do everything I can. I have to take her in for a statement but I don't think there'll be too much trouble for her."

They returned to the living room. Jade was still staring blankly into space and Tori continued to hold her hand and rub her back.

"Jade?" Her eyes centered on David and focused. "Your father's alive."

"Oh, thank God…" Jade sighed.

"But I need to take you to the station house. We need an official statement."

Again in a flat tone, "Okay."

She slowly stood and wavered for a moment. Glancing back, "Can you come with me Tori?"

"Of course, Jade. Is that okay, Dad?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to sit in the squad room while we get the statement."

* * *

In David's Jetta, Jade sat in back behind David, Tori next to her. In front, Holly reached back occasionally to grasp Jade's hand reassuringly. Tori had her arm around Jade's shoulder, just so the mentally absent girl knew she wasn't alone.

About halfway to the station, Jade said, "I'm glad he's not dead but I'm not sorry for what I did. I'm glad he's not dead but what he did… Little Jase…"

"Jade…" Tori muttered, her eyes watering.

"I mean, it's not like the little goon doesn't piss me off on a regular basis but… He…he's my baby brother," Jade finished, her voice breaking. She raised her eyes to the car's ceiling, "God, do what you need to me, but let the little creep be okay…"

David smiled slightly at the prayer, believing the girl's story even more. Holly reached back to grasp her hand again. Tori held her tighter.

* * *

At the station, David let Tori and Holly sit at his desk as one of the uniforms took Jade into Interrogation.

"Don't worry. Based on her story, it was all self-defense. If her father actually did grope her…" Tori was about to speak up but he held up his hand, "And I have no reason to doubt it, then what she did was clearly self-defense. Given the strain of her brother being hurt, she should be cleared soon.

"Also, since I know Jade, I'm not the primary on this case – bias could be a counter-argument to Jade's claim in court. Even so, the DA asked me sit in as Detective Wu talks to Jade. She feels Jade may be more willing to talk since she knows me. Just sit tight. Okay?"

Tori and Holly sat for a while. Holly held her daughter's hand as she said, "I'm sure she'll be okay."

"I know."

Silence ensued for several more minutes. Finally, Tori said, "You know, when Dad used to bring us here when we were kids? I loved it! He was still in uniform and looked so handsome. I was so proud of him. And it was so cool to see where Dad worked and what was going on. Dad even took mug shots of us and our fingerprints. I still have the prints and the pictures… Then he locked us in a holding cell when Trina pissed him off."

They both laughed. Then Tori's face dropped. "But now I hate this place! My friend is in there, being grilled for what happened. She was just defending herself and her little brother! Mom, it's not fair! I feel like I should do something. Say something. I…feel so frustrated!"

"Tori, ssh… It'll be okay. Your father is just getting all the facts. I'm sure he's not grilling her like a perp or anything. Okay? He just has to cover everything. That will help exonerate her. Trust your father. He's a good man."

"I know…" Tori said, looking over towards Interrogation for the hundredth, or was it the thousandth time?

"Tori, is there something you want to tell me? About Jade?"

"Huh? What? I don't know. I don't have anything to say about Jade or… Shut up!"

Holly just smiled. She could wait until Tori was ready.

* * *

"Okay, Jade. I would like you to tell me again what happened."

"Don't I have to be Mirandized? You already took my clothes."

"We took you clothes for potential trace evidence." David couldn't say it was to help Jade's possible case. Instead, he glanced at the other cop, the primary detective for the investigation - Detective Juliet Wu - with a smile. "I know you know procedure. This isn't valid here. You're not a suspect and haven't been charged. You don't need to worry about your Miranda Rights. But if you'd rather…"

"No, it's okay. Just wanted to make sure you didn't screw up the case," Jade offered with a forced smile.

"Thank you," David acknowledged with a more real grin. "Anyway, there is no case yet. Your brother and father are in the hospital but there have been no charges in either case. That may change based on what you tell me."

"I…um…" Jade suddenly looked confused and worried.

Wu, a young Asian-American woman recently promoted to detective, stated, "If you want, I can bring a public defender. Or the lawyer of your choice, it you'd prefer."

Determinedly, Jade shook her head once, "No. I'll tell you what happened again. For the record."

"First, please state your name and age."

"I'm Jadelyn August West. I am 18. My birthday was last week. Why?"

"Just official confirmation. Also. so we don't have to worry about having a parent here."

Jade nodded again. "Okay. So, today I got home from school. I had a project to work on and…"

Jade went on in a monotone, relating the story just as she told it at the Vega house. This time, her only emotional sign was when it came to her brother.

"Will you consent to being finger-printed?" Wu asked.

"Why?"

"The award has prints on it and blood. So does the neck of the shattered vodka bottle. Based on your story, the blood should be your father's. The prints should be yours. It would back up your claim."

David interrupted, "Jade, I'll be honest. We'll use your prints to match to the…weapons. And, if there is any question about what happened, they might be used against you. You have every right to deny access."

"But you could subpoena me to get them?"

"If necessary," David admitted. "Jade, again, I'll be honest with you. Everything is pointing to your testimony being the truth. We have to make sure there are no discrepancies though. If charges are filed against your father, we need to be as air-tight as possible."

"So if I don't give you my prints, my father might get off on a technicality? Or, if something doesn't jibe, I could be charged?"

With a sad look, David nodded, "Yes. That's pretty much it."

"Take my prints. I know what happened."

"Thank you, Jade." David then called in for a print specialist to take Jade's prints in the interrogation room, rather than in Booking, trying to lessen the strain of the task for the already stressed girl.

There was a knock on the door, and an officer leaned in, handing a folder to Detective Wu. She glanced at it and quietly said, "Dave, we have the tox reports for West."

David took the folder, looked over the report, handed it back with a nod.

Still obsessively wiping her fingers of the print ink, Jade watched, showing little real interest.

Ignoring the seeming disinterest, Wu said, "Jade, the report we just got backs up your story. Your father's BAC is more than twice the legal limit, and this is well over an hour since the attack. The injuries are consistent with what you told us. The report even mentions strands of long, dyed-black hair in his hand. A DNA match will take longer."

"So?"

"Well, now that's up to you. Do you want to file charges against your father?"

"For what?"

"Domestic abuse. Molestation. Child endangerment. Assault. Drunk and disorderly. That's just for starters."

"What happens then?"

"If it comes to trial and your father is convicted, he could go away for a few years."

"But that's my father…" Jade argued, torn between familial ties and the events of the past two days. Then, in a harder voice, she muttered, "My _father_ …"

"Who hurt your brother, tried to molest you and…"

"Wu!" David barked.

"Sorry, Dave."

Jade's face changed from stoic to pained. "I… I wish Mom was here."

"Where is she, Jade?" David asked, realizing how little he really knew about his daughter's friend.

"Mom died of thyroid cancer a few years ago. That's when Jason and I moved back in with my father."

Detective Wu, who had lost her mother to cancer as well, sadly said, "Ooh, my dear… I'm so sorry…"

Uncharacteristically, Jade smiled slightly at the younger cop with a nod – not knowing her history but appreciating the low key comment.

"I…uh… Do I have to decide now?"

"No. Of course not. You can file charges anytime you choose. If you choose to do so."

"I have to talk to To… Uh, someone about this…"

David didn't smile outwardly but simply nodded.

"We done here?"

"Sure, Jade. I'll walk you out. Jules, will you fill out the report?"

"Sure Dave." Then she smirked, "Thanks to your suggestion, I'm primary. I get to be responsible for all the damned paperwork!"

David dead-panned, "But you're so good at it…"

As they walked to his desk, David said, "You are welcome to stay with us. Jason too, when he's released."

"Th…thank you, Mr. Vega. I mean Detective Vega…"

"David is fine."

Jade nodded.

* * *

Tori was on her feet and pulled Jade into a hug. Jade didn't resist. In fact, she slowly wrapped her arms around Tori, her face pressed into Tori's shoulder.

David took the time to give Holly a brief recap of what was said in the room. Some details he glossed over, ostensibly so as not to compromise any upcoming case.

After a couple of minutes, Jade pulled back. "Can you take me to see Jase?"

"Of course, Jade," Holly replied with a small, supportive smile.

At the hospital, Jade sat by her brother's bed, holding his limp hand and quietly crying. His head was wrapped in white, like a small turban. The wrapping was thicker where his head had hit the bureau.

David went out to the nurse's station. "Can Jade stay the night with her brother?"

"Well, normally no, but…"

"Her father is in another hospital and her mother is dead. He's all she really has left."

The young nurse smiled, her even teeth standing out from her tanned complexion. "I'm sure we can work something out."

Back in the room, where the only sounds were Jade murmuring to her brother, Tori turned to her mother, "You think I can stay with her?"

"But what about school tomorrow?"

Tori simply looked at her mother who nodded with a rueful look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, dear. That was insensitive. If the hospital is okay with it, it's fine with me. And your father."

David came in and was apprised of the situation. He went back out to see the nurse again. This time it took a flash of his badge but Tori was okayed to stay with Jade.

"Jade, we have to go. Visiting hours were over a while ago. I got you the okay to stay with your brother. If you want, Tori will stay too."

"I don't need…" She glanced at the brunette, "Thank you. Vega…um, Tori, will you stay?"

"Of course Jade. I would like that."

David and Holly left shortly after, leaving the two girls alone with Jason.

Tori accepted the silence, for once, as she understood, at least in an abstract way, what Jade was going through. Especially when she saw Jade was quietly crying, her hand gently holding Jason's.

"Vega…"

"Yes, Jade?"

"I…I failed him. I failed my brother. I wasn't there when I should've been. I knew how our father was but…I didn't do anything. I was too afraid. And…"

"Jade, don't… Please?"

"But…he was our father. He was supposed to look out for us, not…"

Tori came up and placed her hand on Jade's shoulder. She had no idea what to say to ease Jade's pain.

"I did try once but, dear old Dad hit me. He slapped me and slapped me again then…"

Tori squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stem the tears.

"I was thirteen. I just started at Hollywood Arts. It was the weekend we were supposed to spend with Dad. After it happened, I… Dammit!" Jade's voice went up momentarily as she cursed herself. "I was scared. I didn't want to be hit again. But I didn't want Jase to be hurt. I tried to talk to the little goon but he was only seven and…"

"And he's your father…"

"Yeah, he is my father. He is Jason's father. Our father."

Tori noticed that, unless it was a sarcastic comment, Jade never called her father 'Dad'. She now knew Jade's mother was dead. But Jade had never really opened up to any of them, even Beck. Then Jade went on and Tori was pulled from her thoughts.

"He's my father. But… They… Your dad wants me to file charges. I don't know… What if he gets sober? Gets clean?"'

"What if he doesn't, Jade?"

"Then where could I go? Who could I depend on?"

"Me?" Tori offered, without thinking. But, even as she said it, she knew she meant it. "I'll always be there for you, Jade."

"I… Um, I know," Jade muttered. "I know, Vega. You always have been, no matter how crappy I am or how shitty I treat you."

"Doesn't matter. I'll be here whenever you need me."

"Even if I move in?" Jade asked in a small voice, thinking of David's offer.

Tori looked surprised but simply said, "Of course!"

"What about Jase?" Jade added in a smaller voice.

"Of course, Jade. I… Umm…"

"What?"

"I wish you didn't have to ask me. I wish you knew you are always welcome. So is your brother."

Jade laughed for the first time in a seeming eternity, "You don't know him yet!"

"But I do know you. And how much worse can he be?"

Laughing again, Jade said, "You have no idea…"

Jade finally started to talk to Tori and Tori to Jade. Nothing overly sensitive – mainly Jade's love of horror movies, especially the gorier movies.

To Jade's surprise, Tori agreed with a lot of her opinions on older horror movies. And she held her own when Jade argued the merits of slasher movies. Her counter argument was _The Lady In Black_ which effectively creeped audiences out with no trace of gore. And Tori argued that the original _Halloween_ had very little blood – even less than the Kayro syrup spilled in the infamous shower slashing in _Psycho_.

Soon enough, both fell asleep, their heads on Jason's mattress facing each other, each snoring softly. The snoring slowly synced and they matched each other's rhythm. The nurse, who came in quietly to check the saline bag and confirm the various systems readings, smiled at the matched pair. _Cute couple_ , she thought.

* * *

In the early morning, Tori woke first, her eyes opening to see a sleeping Jade facing her. _I could get used to seeing that every morning... Oh, if only…_

When she saw a small wet spot near Jade's mouth, she whispered, "Jade drools… That's so cute!"

It was just loud enough to wake the dragon.

"Nothing I do is cute," Jade muttered quietly but dangerously. "I don't drool…"

"The wet spot on the mattress begs to differ," Tori replied with a smile.

"I need coffee."

Tori stood up. "I'll get it!"

"Black with two sugars!"

"I know what to do!"

But, once she was out of the room, there was a big smile on Tori's face. She didn't see the similar smile on Jade's face.

* * *

Later in the morning, Holly came by with clothes for both of the girls. Jade eyed the bright colors and stared at Tori. "Don't you have any normal, dark colors?"

Tori laughed, Holly joined in as Jade glared at the Vega women.

"Well Jade, you can wear those lost and found clothes from the precinct."

Jade was given a shirt, jeans and shoes when hers were taken as evidence. The jeans had a paisley stripe down the outer leg seam. The shirt was a sky-blue cowgirl shirt with mother-of-pearl snaps instead of buttons. Her comment at the time was, "Really? Leftovers from the Summer of Love?"

Back at Cedars, even as she was about to give Tori some sharp rebuke, a small voice said, "Jade? That you? Where am I? My head hurts…"

Dropping the bright shirt and white slacks, Jade spun around, "Jason? JASON!?"

"Yeah, who else? Stop yelling! I have a ginormous headache! And let go of me! What's going on?"

Jade released her brother from her embrace as she replied, "Jase, you hit your head. You've been unconscious for over two days…"

"I've been nonconscious?"

"God, I gotta stop letting you spend so much time with Cat," Jade moaned.

Jason stuck his tongue out at his sister. "Oh, real mature comeback!"

"Whaddya want? I'm twelve!"

"Going on thirty, you little creep."

"Hey! Who's the babe?" Jason asked, looking at a smiling Tori.

"Um… This is Tori and her mother, Mrs. Vega."

"Hi! Wait a minute! Tori? The Tori you're always talking about? No wonder you're never shut up about her. She's a knock out! I love her cheeks…"

"You talk about me?" Tori asked Jade in a happy voice.

"Shut up!" Jade directed at both Tori and her brother.

"So Tori, is Jade really that mean to you?"

"Well, there was…" Seeing Jade glaring at her, Tori said, "No… Not really. We're really good friends."

"Don't call me a friend!"

"Ye-aah, Jade wants to be more than friends…" Jason giggled.

"Listen, you little creep, I'll put you back under!"

"Yeah, then you'll be get locked up for assault!"

Jade froze, her face a mask of shock and fear.

"What? What did I say?"

Tori grasped Jade's shoulders and turned her around, pulling her in. "It was a joke, Jade. He doesn't understand…"

"What?" Jason repeated. "Understand what?"

Jade stared at her brother with wide, scared eyes. "I can't, Vega. I can't tell him…"

"Mom? Can you…?"

Holly nodded. "Take care of Jason? Of course."

"Thanks," Tori gave her mother a weak smile. Then led Jade to the hall.

"Jason, my name's Holly. I'm Tori's mom and I have to tell you what happened…"

* * *

"Jade? Jade, it'll be alright."

"How can you say that, Vega? I threatened my brother with the same shit our father did. I said I'd hurt him!"

"But you won't. You were just kidding. I'm sure he knows that."

"And then, there's my father - still alive but who knows for how long? And, if he is okay, I have to decide whether to put him in jail or not. What if he accuses me of assault? He's got connections, he could get me put away. Even if I'm not sent to prison, he could get me committed. Then Jason would be back there…with _him_."

"Jade, listen to me! The evidence backs you up. All of it." Tori dropped her hands from Jade's shoulders to hold Jade's hands, "I'll be there to back you up all the way."

"Hearsay on your part. And you just learned of it. Beck never even knew what was going on after Mom died."

"Jade, it'll be okay. I swear."

"Say you're right, what do I tell Jason? How can I tell a twelve-year-old, even one way too mature, that his father tried to kill him and rape me?"

"Mom is helping. We're there for you. Both of you."

From the room came a call, "JADE!?"

They darted back in to see Jason sitting up, tears in his eyes as he held his head.

"Is it true?"

"What Jase?"

"Did Dad really try to hurt…" The boy couldn't finish.

Sitting next to him, Jade pulled her brother into her arms, "Yes. Dad tried to hurt you and me. It was bad. Worse than before."

Jason was full of fear at this point. When his sister hugged him, he knew it was bad – Jade never did that. Then to hear confirmation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he muttered into her shirt.

"I… I really couldn't. I still can't believe it myself. I… I'm sorry Jason. I tried to… I just couldn't…"

"I love you, Jade."

Jade pulled back and stared at her brother, "What?"

"I love you. You've always been there for me, no matter how much of a creep I was to you."

Jade actually sobbed then said, "I… You're my brother. I'll always be there for you too. I…I lo…" Jade took a deep breath and said, "I love you too."

Through the tears, the boy laughed, "Did you pull a heart muscle getting that out?"

Jade started to laugh too, saying, "Why you little motherfu…"

"JADE!" Tori shouted.

* * *

It was nearly the end of their senior year at Hollywood Arts and the big Senior Showcase was coming up as was the latest Prome.

Jade and Tori were already set to do a duet, of Jade's choosing, for the Showcase. Jade had actually proposed the idea to Tori, who had originally planned to do a solo. She happily agreed to Jade's request.

Jade and Jason were settled in the Vega house, much to Trina's displeasure. Jade had the guest bedroom and David had converted his study for Jason. Especially making a point to remove his police files and service piece locker.

Reluctantly, but for the sake of her brother, Jade filed charges against her father. The trial was set for a week after their graduation.

A week before the Prome, Jade was especially antsy. Finally, on Wednesday, Jade grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her to the ever-popular closet.

"You have a date for the prom?"

"Um… It's a…prome?"

"Whatever! Do you have a date?"

"Um… No. I've been busy setting everything up."

"You do now."

"Huh?"

"Be ready at 7 on Saturday. I'm driving."

"But who is my date?"

"Oh my God! Vega, how dim are you?"

Tori's eyes widened even as a smile grew on her face, "You. You're my date!"

"Good. Now, where are you taking me afterwards for dinner?"

Tori thought for a minute, _I'm sure_ _Dad will loan me the money_ , and said, "How 'bout Maestro's?"

* * *

Early July found Tori and Jade in the Vega's backyard, enjoying the night air. The sunset and the lights of the city made a stunning tableau to the southwest. Neither girl paid much attention as they sat and talked.

Jade's father was convicted and sent to a medium security prison in the Central Valley. He opted not to appeal. Jason made a full recovery but, as a result of everything, was much more subdued than he had been. At least, according to Jade.

The Vegas, even Trina, loved him. Jason had wormed his way into their hearts. Jade did too. Even Trina was starting to accept her, with reservations.

Being an adult, Jade had managed to gain ownership of their house. It had been in the family for several generations. The only thing she had to worry about were property taxes and utilities but the family fortune was sufficient to cover that and allow Jade to go to college.

"So Jade, you have the house. Are you…are you going to move out?"

Jade looked thoughtful for a long minute. "I'm… It's for the best. Jason gets his old room back. Your dad gets his study back. I don't have to listen to that air raid siren you call a sister every morning."

Jade trailed off and Tori quietly asked, "Isn't there something you'll miss?"

In a quiet voice, Jade finally replied, "Yes…

"Your mom's omelets. And that ridiculously huge family pot pie. Even the…"

Tori waited and Jade finally said, "I'll miss you, alright? I'll miss you and your irritatingly buoyant attitude about…every-freaking-thing!"

Jade and Tori had been dating, even if they didn't call it that, since the prome. But neither had dared to say anything about their feelings. Until that night.

"I'm really going to miss you, Jade. I mean… I… Never mind."

Jade knew what Tori was going to say but she needed to hear it. "What, Vega?" Tori shook her head. Jade pressed, "What?!"

"I…lo… I really like you. I don't want to be away from you."

Jade smiled and did the unthinkable, if it had been a few months earlier. She pulled Tori into a hug. "I know. I feel the same way. If it wasn't for the little booger…

"Anyway, it's not like I'm moving to another state. I'll only be on the other side of that ridge to the west. There's an old trail over it I used to walk when I was a kid. Takes twenty minutes. Quicker than a car in LA traffic."

Jade walked Tori out further out into the backyard and pointed to the west, past the neighbor's house. "See, right there."

"I don't see it."

Jade sighed and stood right behind Tori. As she thrust her arm over Tori's shoulder, her chin rested on the Latina's other shoulder. Whispering into Tori's ear, Jade asked, "See it now?"

The warm breath washing over her ear distracted Tori. Jade again asked, "Tori, do you see it now? Tori?"

"Huh? Oh… Um…yeah. I see the trail now," Tori muttered.

"So, now that you know where it is," Jade again whispered in Tori's ear, "I don't want to see you coming along it. To my house. To me." Jade dropped her arm but didn't step away.

"You understand? Vega, I don't want to see you coming…"

Tori turned to face Jade, "I understand."

"Good."

"You can always close your eyes." Jade closed her eyes. "Yeah, like that. So you can't see me coming. Or see me when I do this…"

Tori gently grasped the back of Jade's head and kissed the other girl. Jade returned the gentle kiss wholeheartedly. The desire that had been bubbling beneath the surface for both of them for that past couple of years completely overwhelmed them. Mutual passion turned the kiss heated but still loving.

Finally, breaking the kiss, Jade looked at Tori and smiled, that smile belying her words, "You're an okay kisser…"

"I know I am," Tori said confidently. "You're pretty good too."

Instead of responding, Jade's smile grew as she asked, "So, I won't see you coming over the ridge. Right?"


End file.
